1. Field
One embodiment of the present invention relates to an electronic apparatus with wireless communication functions, such as a personal computer having antennas.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, various types of portable electronic apparatuses having wireless communication functions, such as a PDA, a mobile phone and a personal computer, have been developed.
In recent years, there has been a demand for a portable electronic apparatus provided with a plurality of antennas corresponding to wireless communication functions. The antennas are provided inside the apparatus and support different wireless communication schemes. It is preferable to assemble each antenna in the housing of the portable electronic apparatus for portability.
Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2005-198102 discloses a communication apparatus in which two antenna elements are mounted. In order to complement electromagnetic radiation patterns of the two antenna elements, a notch is provided in a ground plane to which the two antenna elements are connected. The notch serves to adjust the position of the null point of the electromagnetic radiation pattern of one of the two antenna elements.
In KOKAI No. 2005-198102, however, no consideration is given to interference between the two antennas.
In the portable electronic apparatus, it is necessary to mount various components in a limited mounting space. Thus, the mounting antenna space is limited, and it is difficult to provide a sufficient distance between two antennas. Consequently, interference of radio waves between two antennas (“inter-antenna interference”) may occur, and the performance of wireless communication may possibly deteriorate.
Therefore, it is necessary to realize a novel function which can reduce the radio wave interference between antennas.